harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hogsmeade
|latest= or }} Hogsmeade Village, or simply called Hogsmeade, is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. Since before 1714 (when the 1714 Edict was passed), Hogwarts third years and above have been permitted weekend trips into the village. Mainly, students frequent the High Street in the village which contains the named specialty shops and pubs such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wander on to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack. Hogsmeade is a picturesque little village of cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also near the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express. History According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. In 1612 a goblin rebellion took place in the vicinity of the village. Hogsmeade served as the wizards' headquarters during the rebellion. In November 1926, The Daily Prophet reported that Hogsmeade would play host to the first ever Magical Waterplants Festival. - 1993-1994 Harry Potter's first visit to the village (outside the train station) occurred during the winter of 1993. Because he ran away from his guardians, the Dursleys, he was unable to acquire permission to go, and he visited with the aid of the Marauder's Map. While he managed to sneak around without being seen the first time, after a close call, Harry used his invisibility cloak for his second trip. After a incident that occurred during Harry's second trip to the village, Remus Lupin had to cover for him when Professor Snape questioned him about Draco Malfoy's report that he had seen Harry in Hogsmeade (when the hood of the cloak fell off of Harry's head), Lupin confiscated the Marauder's Map. The confiscation of the map ended Harry's chances of making any more secret trips for the remainder of the school year. Lupin also made Harry rethink his decision of ever journeying to the village. , a sweet shop located in Hogsmeade]] Neville Longbottom later lost his visitation rights for the remainder of the school year after Sirius Black had used the passwords to Gryffindor Tower which Neville wrote down (that were stolen by Hermione Granger's cat Crookshanks and given to Sirius Black). Later, Sirius, as Harry's godfather, gave written permission for Harry to visit the village. 1995-1996 Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, went to visit Sirius Black and Buckbeak in one of the caves in the mountains on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There, they discussed the strange occurrences surrounding Harry's entrance in the Triwizard Tournament. In the winter of 1995, a group of Hogwarts students that were unhappy about the recent Ministry interference at Hogwarts, formed Dumbledore's Army. The D.A. was illegal organisation that centred around Harry Potter teaching other students defensive and offensive magic. The first meeting was held in the Hog's Head pub. This is the first time any of the trio had been inside the dingy pub, Ron sarcastically commented on how lovely it was. Hermione thought that the group would be safer at a more secluded spot, rather then one filled with numerous people. Sirius Black however debased this notion, the fact that if the pub they held their meeting in had heavier traffic flow then less chances of being overheard. Mundungus Fletcher was present in the pub and told the Order everything he overheard. On Valentine's Day in 1996, Harry Potter and Cho Chang had a cup of coffee at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and sat by Roger Davies and his girlfriend. Their date, however, turned out nightmarishly wrong; Harry already felt highly uncomfortable the moment he set eyes on the café's insides, as the decors reminded him of Umbridge's office and the intimate couples all around them made it even more awkward. It only got worse when Cho started talking about Cedric, which made her cry, and when Harry mentioned (in a way that led to misunderstandings) Hermione Granger she became jealous and left dramatically, to the astonishment of the whole tearoom who stopped to watch them. Harry swiftly paid for the coffee and chased after her, but she had already disappeared from the street. The experience left Harry a negative impression on the place, as he referred to it as a "stupid teashop" when reliving this disaster with Hermione. Harry's visitation rights for Hogsmeade were later revoked by Dolores Umbridge as punishment for illegally distributing his interview in The Quibbler, but was lifted at the end of the year following Umbridge's removal from the school. 1997-1998 In the next school year, Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse and through her, Katie Bell was also placed under the same curse in order to smuggle the opal necklace into Hogwarts in a plot to kill Professor Albus Dumbledore, attempted by Draco Malfoy. As a result of this near-death experience, all school trips to Hogsmeade were cancelled for the rest of the year. ]] During the Battle of Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn rallied the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. The Hog's Head Inn contained a secret passageway into Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, also served as a route for Order of the Phoenix members and supporters to enter the school to join the battle. The secret passageway also served as a means to evacuate underage students from the school. The connection might have been broken since Vincent Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre inside the Room of Hidden Things, although it is unknown if it completely destroyed the Room of Requirement or merely that particular form of it. Shops and buildings Passageways to Hogwarts Hogsmeade and Hogwarts have a shared history, as well. There are at least eight secret passages that run between the school and Hogsmeade - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map), all but two of which were built for reasons unknown. - Chapter 18 (Mo''ony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs'') - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) It’s possible that some were used during major historical events, such as the 1612 goblin rebellion that centred in Hogsmeade - Chapter 5 (The Dementor); more recently we’ve seen at least two used in the final battle to defeat Voldemort. - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) * Hogwarts third-floor corridor to Honeydukes cellar: To enter this passage from Hogwarts, one needs to tap on the statue of the one-eyed witch in the third floor corridor and say “Dissendium.” It leads to a trap door in the floor of the Honeydukes cellar. Unknown to Filch, this passage was discovered somehow by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who included it on the Marauder’s Map; Fred and George Weasley then used it extensively, and eventually taught Harry Potter how to get through it as well. - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) * Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack: When Remus Lupin came to Hogwarts as a werewolf, this passageway was built (and the Whomping Willow planted) to give him a place to go when he transformed every full moon. The tunnel is accessed by prodding a knot on the trunk of the Whomping Willow, and it leads to the basement of the Shrieking Shack. - Chapter 21 (Hermione's Secret) * The Room of Requirement to the Hog’s Head Inn: A secret passage that “opened” in 1998 to allow renegade Hogwarts students who were in hiding to access food. Though the door is in plain sight in the Room of Requirement, the passageway can only be accessed from the Hog’s Head through the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore on the second floor of the inn. - Chapter 28 (The Missing Mirror) - Chapter 29 (The Lost Diadem) * A secret passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor: Fred and George Weasley used this passageway, also unknown to Filch, extensively until it caved in c. winter 1992. - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) * Four secret passageways that Filch knows about: Not all of these passages necessarily lead to Hogsmeade, though “most of them” probably do. Regardless, nobody can use them, because Filch keeps watch over them. - Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map)'' One of these is behind a statue of Gregory the Smarmy''”. - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Due''l) Behind the scenes *In all film adaptations to date, Hogsmeade has been shown as a small snowy roof-topped array of shops. According to , the set designers made the decision that Hogsmeade is "permanently above the snow line". *There is a recreation of Hogsmeade Village at in Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. *Use of magic in Hogsmeade is regulated by certain unspecified spell limits. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *The Art of Harry Potter Mini Book of Graphic Design'' * Notes and references de:Hogsmeade pt-br:Hogsmeade es:Hogsmeade fr:Pré-au-Lard it:Hogsmeade nl:Zweinsveld ru:Хогсмид fi:Tylyaho nl:Zweinsveld pl:Hogsmeade Hogsmeade Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter